villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:NerdWithAKeyboard/PE Proposal - Pumpkin Eater
Yo. So I did this proposal on TV Tropes a LONG time ago (it was probably one of my first ever proposals), and I could have sworn that I did the proposal here, but apparently, I did not. Silly me. Anyway, the Pumpkin Eater. What's the work? "Pumpkin Eater" was a haunted attraction at Knotts Scary Farm, about the titular monster and its history, scaring guests with pumpkin-related horrors. Who is the Pumpkin Eater? What has he done? It is unknown where exactly the Pumpkin Eater came from, but he appeared one day in a small town in the woods surrounding The Hallow. At first starting off as little more than a nuisance that ate pumpkin crops and bugged the townsfolk, something changed one year when the Pumpkin Eater began attacking the people within the town. Every night, a new house would be attacked, with all of the people (including women and children) inside found mutilated and devoured. To celebrate his kills, the Pumpkin Eater would remove the faces of his victims and mount them on the walls outside the house before eating the bodies and burning down the house, leaving nothing but the walls with the faces. This continued until the entire town was destroyed, and all of its residents killed off. The Pumpkin Eater then manifested a giant pumpkin on the outskirts of the town and hibernated within. Years later, guests began arriving at the now haunted town again, awakening the Pumpkin Eater and allowing him to embark on another murderous rampage. Guests begin by entering the haunted town, where the bloodied ghosts of the Pumpkin Eater's victims dwell, angry, violent, and warning guests of the monster. The Pumpkin Eater himself stalks the area, following and attacking guests. The guests travel though the old houses, where they see the faces still lining the walls, corpses hanging from the rafters, and ghosts walking about. Guests then find themselves at the Pumpkin Eater's abode: a massive jack-o-lantern situated near a thorny cornfield. Guests enter to find the place filled with corpses and living pumpkin monsters that the Pumpkin Eater has created as slaves. As they continue, they will see the Pumpkin Eater surrounded in giant insects, which he sends to attack guests. The Pumpkin Eater is shown to be keeping people alive in another jack-o-lantern, torturing them with imprisonment and thorns. Soon, guests exit the giant pumpkin to enter a twisted thorn patch with giant plants and corpses entangled in the thorns. Guests then enter a deadly cornfield, where the Pumpkin Eater is shown to be using people, both dead and alive, as scarecrows to protect the crops and as slave labor. However, these "scarecrows" are not designed to scare the crows away from the crops, but rather attract them with their meat so the crows will eat them instead. Guests then find themselves in a small cabin, where the Pumpkin Eater is seen putting live people into a meat grinder. Finally, as the ghosts flee, guests find the Pumpkin Eater's gory pumpkin pie oven, and then are caught, eaten, and digested. Mitigating factors? *The Pumpkin Eater is mysterious, and the reason why it tortures and mutilates its prey before eating it is not entirely known, other than it just enjoys the hunt and the pain it is causing. *While it doesn't have any audible speech, it is shown to be far more that a normal predator and human-level in intelligence and sadism, as evidenced by the fact that it specially prepares its prey into pies, the fact that not all of its victims are eaten (some are used as slaves or simply torture victims), it takes trophies in the form of faces, and because it has other food sources like pumpkins that it can also eat, but chooses to go after humans. Heinous standard The other villains of the attraction are the pumpkin minions, giant insects, and ghosts. However, the Pumpkin Eater created all of them, and the pumpkins and insects are nothing more than mindless beasts. It is possibly implied that the attraction shares the same universe as the other attractions in The Hallow, possibly making it so that there are more crazy villains in the form of the other attraction villains, but this one story is self-contained. Verdict? Massive body count, human-level intelligence, rampant sadism and taking trophies? I say yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals